


arooftop

by JessJesstheBest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Ace!Peter, Aro!Wade, M/M, beta'd by wonderful people I don't deserve, dinner on rooftops, mutually agreed butt touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: “Wanna make-out?”Peter snorted, shaking his head. “You’re an idiot.”Wade held his hands up. “I’m just sayin’! Endorphins running high. Lonely rooftop. We’ve both read enough fanfiction to know where this is going.”“Enough what?”“Okay,I’veread enough fanfiction to know where this is going.”





	arooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Trope Inversion/Subversion"

It had taken a lot to get them to this point.

For once, the world wasn’t ending. No one had made a clone out of either of them, and there was no civil war or time travel involved.

For once, it could just be Peter and Wade.

Working together.

And it wasn’t an emergency.

Which was weird but Peter wasn’t complaining.

“Pass me the guac, Petey-Pie?”

And that was another new thing: Deadpool knew his name.

“You know I almost miss ‘Baby Boy,’” Peter said, lightly tossing the cup of guacamole to where Deadpool sat three feet away.

Wade grinned. His mask was pulled up past his nose and there was a mess of cheese and salsa covering his face from where he’d been messily eating his burrito. “Ask and ye shall receive, Baby Boy! You know I love sweet-talkin’ you.”

Peter grimaced. “I take it back. Call me something else.”

“Daddy?”

“Oh my  _ God _ .”

Wade laughed and Peter cracked a grin along with him.

Wade was in New York more often than not these days. He stayed close for Ellie and for the Avengers and – though Peter was reluctant to admit it – for himself.

Having Deadpool in the area made a lot of people nervous, but not if Spider-Man was there to reign him in. He didn’t kill people anymore: he’d lost the taste for killing after Hydra Cap.

_ “That’s just shitty writing!”  _ he’d said. _ “I can’t believe they’d do that to me.” _

Peter didn’t know what that meant or who ‘they’ were but he could definitely believe someone would do that to Wade.

In any case – that’s how he’d started doing patrols with him. When Deadpool first came for keeps, Peter wanted to keep an eye on him. And then it was just nice having someone to watch his back. And then he actually started to  _ like _ Wade.

And now they were eating dinner together on random rooftops in Manhattan at least three times a week. They’d been through so much (“We’ve got our own joint comic series, Spidey! You can’t tell me we’re not friends.”) and Peter had gotten so tired of living with this secret, he’d given in and told Wade his name. He told Wade his name, his face, and his whole tragic backstory. He spared a lot of details – MJ, where Aunt May lived; just the stuff he had to be careful about – but  Deadpool was now one of three people alive who knew his secret identity.

What a bizarre life Peter led.

“Do I have anything on my face?”

Peter glanced over. The addition of the guacamole had only made Wade’s food-on-face situation worse.

“Cancer,” Peter said instead. 

Wade howled with laughter.

“I’m so pissed.” Wade gasped for breath. “That was the most stone-cold thing I’ve ever heard you say but, if I told someone, no one would ever believe me.”

Peter smirked. “I’m counting on it. I’ve got a reputation to maintain.”

“You sick son of a very nice lady.” But he was still laughing. Peter had to bite his lip to keep from laughing with him.

They finished their dinner in bites between quips and had to pause to laugh more than a few times.

They were finishing up when Peter’s Spidey-sense alerted him to some activity further east. Without warning, he shot one web at Wade and another at a building across the street and then leapt off the roof.

Having Wade dangling like that threw off Peter’s center of gravity but he had fun yanking him along like a broken yoyo. It was only after he’d almost collided with the third streetlight that Peter yanked him in and let Wade clutch onto his back.

Wade was breathing hard as he scrambled for purchase on Peter’s ribs. “That was awesome. Can we do it again?”

Peter laughed. “Maybe later. Right now: bad guys.”

It was quick work – just some skinheads harassing a young lesbian couple outside of a gay bar – but it was harsh and dirty enough that Peter was still buzzing a little even after he’d got the ladies in a cab and left the webbed assholes to rot.

He said as much when he got Wade and himself to the nearest rooftop.

Wade shrugged. “Wanna make-out?”

Peter snorted, shaking his head. “You’re an idiot.”

Wade held his hands up. “I’m just sayin’! Endorphins running high. Lonely rooftop. We’ve both read enough fanfiction to know where this is going.”

“Enough what?”

“Okay,  _ I’ve _ read enough fanfiction to know where this is going.”

Peter laughed again but there was a definite edge to it.

Wade picked up on it, like he picked up on so many things. He lifted up the bottom of the mask. “Is it this?”

Peter was tempted to make a joke about the mess of food that was  _ still _ all over his face but he knew what Wade meant.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little texture,” he told Wade, half-joking, half-honest.

Wade grinned, yanking the mask off completely. Peter liked being able to see the humor in his eyes instead of just in his teeth. “So what’s the problem?”

Peter shrugged, bringing a hand up to cup his elbow, awkwardly. “I just like you, Wade.”

“I like you too!” Wade grinned more. “Kiss my face!”

Peter laughed, shaking his head again. “No, I mean I like you and I like working with you and being your friend, but I’m not going to have sex with you.”

Wade nodded one, quickly. “Got it: no sex. Can we still make out?”

Peter snorted.

“I might try and negotiate a butt-touch,” Wade continued, “but you had to know that was coming.”

Peter lifted his mask to run a hand over his face, trying to hide a smile. “You’re  _ such _ an idiot. Why are you like this?”

“Look at him!” Wade bounced forward a little to grab Peter’s shoulders. “Look at my handsome boy! With his handsome mouth! That I still wanna make out with!”

Peter shoved him, but in a more playful way than he intended. Wade just bounced back.

Peter pushed him again.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything!” Wade insisted, ducking Peter’s arm again. “I just wanna kiss you a lot! No romo.”

Peter stopped, his arms suspended in where he’d been coming back at Wade with a mock shove. “No  _ what? _ ”

“No romo!” Wade said, taking advantage of Peter’s distraction and launching himself at him. Peter was strong enough that it didn’t knock him over but he was smaller than Wade which complicated the situation some. “It’s like no-romance. Like I wanna make-out and do not-sex things (but also sex things if you want) but it’s not romantic. I lost romance in the war.”

Peter sighed, resigning himself to holding Wade, and shifted Wade around so they were face to face, Wade’s legs wrapped around his waist, Peter’s hands on his hips. “What do you mean you lost romance in the war? You’re not romantic?”

Wade kept his arms wrapped around Peter’s neck for balance. He looked pleased as punch to be there. “No, I’m  _ hella _ romantic. I can wine and dine you fo’  _ days _ . I’m just _a_ romantic. I don’t feel romantic love.”

Peter had no idea what his expression was doing, but based on Wade’s impatient huff it must not have been good.

“Come on, science-guy: ‘a’ as in the prefix loaned from the Greek, where it means ‘not,’ ‘without,’ or ‘lacking.’ The author lifted that straight from dictionary.com!”

Peter blinked. “Okay?”

“So along with being _a_ moral and _a_ social, I am also _a_ romantic. I don’t have morals, a social life, or romantic attraction.”

Peter blinked again. “So it’s like asexual but the other way?”

Wade lifted his hands up in victory and Peter had to take a firmer grip on his back to keep him upright. “You got it! And you even know what asexual means! Oh good, the author did  _ not _ want to deal with that.”

“Wait.” Peter shook his head. “ _ You _ know what asexual means?”

“Duh.” Wade put his hands back around Peter’s neck, his gloved fingers playing with the edge of Peter’s mask. “I am your most wokest friend, Petey. Even not counting all the meta-shit going on – ya boy’s got levels.”

Peter sighed, Wade wasn’t wrong. Well he may have been wrong about the meta thing (Peter had no idea what that even meant) but the one thing that could be said for Deadpool was that he had more levels than anyone had given him credit for. It had taken him by surprise the first time he’d worked with Deadpool and the depth of those levels took him by surprise every time they’ve worked together since.

He already knew. Peter wouldn’t have to explain it to him.

Peter reached up to take his mask off completely, letting it fall into Wade’s lap. His grin was radiant.

“There he is,” he said softly, bringing his hands up to cup Peter’s face.

Peter smiled softly back but his eyebrows were all confusion. “Did you know, then? About me?”

Wade wiggled, his hands going back around Peter’s neck. “Know what?”

“That I’m–” he swallowed. He’d never said it out loud before. He’d known for a while – it had just never come up before now. But still… “That I’m asexual.”

Wade’s eyes widened. “Oh, Baby Boy, no! I had no clue! Not saying I’m surprised but I didn’t assume or anything.”

Peter nodded, looking down. He didn’t really know how the other superheroes talked about him. He knew he was kind of suspicious, not getting close with anyone. Not really dating since he and MJ split. Not hooking up or talking about a significant other…

The secret identity helped. No one knew anything about him in the first place, let alone whether he was dating. And most people didn’t know what asexuality was, so they couldn’t very well assume it of him.

But Wade knew what it was. And Wade knew him. And Wade hadn’t guessed. So Peter was probably fine.

“Well I am,” Peter told him, awkwardly. “Asexual.”

“Okay,” Wade responded, easily. “So where were we on the making out front?”

Peter snorted shaking his head and looking up at Wade with exasperation. “What do you  _ mean _ where are we?” He reached up with one hand to wipe the food from Wade’s face. “I don’t want to have sex and you don’t want to date. We’re nowhere.”

Wade rolled his eyes so dramatically he almost rolled right off of Peter’s hold. “Oh my  _ god _ Peter, did you do  _ any _ reading when you had this big ace awakening? You don’t need either of those things to make out. You’re totally allowed to make out with whoever you want as long as you have open and honest communication.”

At this, Wade unwound his legs and put them on the ground, stepping away from Peter. Peter, for his part, instinctively tried to hold onto Wade, but let him step away as soon as he realized what he was doing, grabbing instead for the mask that Deadpool had let fall.

Wade cleared his throat in a serious sort of way. Well, as serious as Wade ever got.

“I, Wade Wilson, am pansexual aromantic. I am very interested in making out with you at present, and very interested in feeling up on your fine ass, always, but will take what you can give me and we can remain the bestest of buddies with nothing weird later. How do you plead?”

Peter shook his head again but he was grinning. The more he thought about it, the more he liked this idea. And the fact that Wade wasn’t taking anything too seriously definitely helped. 

Peter had been afraid of this conversation for a  _ while _ . But if Wade could take it like this, maybe there was hope for Peter in the future. To find a real partner.

Meanwhile, though…

“I, Peter Parker, am asexual biromantic, and would be willing to make out with you also. Because it’s been a while and I like you.”

Wade grinned and stepped forward. Peter held up a hand.

“I am still going to be dating, probably, so we can make out sometimes but only if I’m single. Cool?”

“Fuck yeah,” Wade punched the air. “Can I touch your butt?”

Peter laughed. “Yeah, sure.”

“Hot damn! Come here, boy!”

Peter hopped up on Wade this time, wrapping his legs around Wade’s waist so Wade could take big handfuls of his ass. Wade practically screamed in triumph before Peter swallowed his scream in a kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/175017842540/arooftop)


End file.
